miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Due'le quartz
right|313x313px Due'le quartz 'war Miyavi's erste, richtige Band und bis heute seine wirkliche, einzige Band. Er übernahm damals die Rolle des Gitarristen und war der Jüngste in der Band. Damals nannte er sich noch "Miyabi" ('Elegant'). Die Band war aktiv von 1998-2002, Miyavi war ab 1999 bis zur Auflösung der Band Mitglied. =Über die Band= Due'le quartz' Musik lässt sich in das Genre Rock mit leichten Heavy-Metal-Einschlägen einordnen. Die meisten Lieder sind gitarrenlastig und haben treibende Rhythmen, es finden sich aber auch einige poppigere Songs. Der konsequente Look der Band zeichnete sich durch dein Einsatz von Lack, Leder und Nieten aus. Schrilles Make-up sowie extravaganter Schmuck ergänzten die aufwendigen Outfits. Waren sie nicht so aufwändig gekleidet, sah man sie auch in einigen Shootings in Anzügen oder dunkel gehaltener Kleidung. Der Name der Band bedeutet „Zwei Seiten eines Kristalls“, im übertragenen Sinne wollte sich die Band mit den beiden Seiten der menschlichen Natur musikalisch auseinandersetzen, dem Bewusstsein und Unbewussten zum Beispiel, dargestellt in Jekyll und Hyde, wie der Name ihres ersten Albums ausdrückt. Mitglieder * Sakito (* 26. April 1976 in Hiroshima), Vocal * Kikasa (jap. キカサ; * 24. Januar 1979 in Nakano), Bass * Kazuki (* 11. Mai 19XX in Tokio), Schlagzeug * Miyabi (jap. 雅; * 14. September 1981 in Hyōgo), Gitarre, Backgroundgesang * ehemaliges Mitglied: Ken, Gitarre (vor Miyabi) Der Beginn Im Frühjahr 1999 entschied Miyavi sich, im Alter von 17 Jahren nach Tokyo zu ziehen. Nach erfolglosen 2 Wochen ohne Gepäck und Bleibe entschied er, zurück in seine Heimat zu kehren. Genau an dem Tag, an dem er gehen wollte, rief ihn der Freund eines Freundes an und fragte, ob sie jammen wollten. Miyavi sagte zu, borgte sich eine Gitarre und wurde so Teil der Band. Sie sagten ihm, sie hätten einen Auftritt am nächsten Tag oder den Tag darauf (Miyavi war sich nicht mehr sicher), er sagte,er spiele mit ihnen, wenn sie ihm eine Gitarre borgen können.Er borgte sich das ganze Equipment und sie spielten nahe der Meguro Station, an einem Ort, ‚Live Station‘ genannt. Dies war Miyavis erster Auftritt in Tokyo. Zuvor hatte er in Osaka nur vor Freunden gespielt. Über diesen ersten Auftritt sagte er aus: ''" Und dann (auf der Bühne) sagte ich: „Miyavi, ich bin Miyavi“. I... Also, der Vorhang schloss sich. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass ich jemanden aus dem Publikum hörte, der „Miyavi!“ rief. Es war nicht nur eine, da waren ein Paar Stimmen. Ich meine nicht hundert, aber definitiv mehr als eine. Die meisten Stimmen riefen die anderen Bandmitglieder, aber da waren auch welche, die riefen „Miyavi“. Damit kann nicht ich gemeint sein, dachte ich. Es wäre blöd, wenn die mich mit jemand verwechseln würden. Jedenfalls, es könnte sein, dass einige Leute die ich an verschiedenen Orten getroffen hatte, selbst wenn sie mich zuvor nicht spielen gehört hatten, mich nun bemerkt hatten und deshalb nach mir riefen. Aber das machte mich wirklich glücklich. Als wenn sie mich annahmen, als wenn sie mich akzeptierten oder willkommen hießen. Es brachte mich dazu, stärker zu spielen." Er bat die Band um eine Woche, in der er nach Hause zurückkehren und seine Sachen holen würde. Als Bedingung, dass er der Band richtig beitreten würde stellte er, dass er alle Lieder und Lyrics schreiben wolle. Denn nach eigener Aussage mochte er die anderen zwar als Personen, jedoch hatten sie musikalisch ihre Differenzen. Er empfand sie nur als Mittelmäßig. Miyavi zu Freeworld: "Aber ich begann, sie als Personen sehr zu mögen. Sie waren 3,4,5 Jahre älter als ich, und ich dachte, es hat irgendwas damit zu tun, dass ich jemanden verloren hatte, dem ich wirklich vertrauen konnte. Es hat sich sehr behaglich angefühlt. Sie waren herzlich und ich fühlte mich willkommen. Und ich wollte bei ihnen sein. Das ist, wie es begann. " In der Woche in der Heimat nahm er alle seine geschrieben Lieder, 15-16 an der Zahl ordentlich auf. Dann zog er nach Tokyo. Einen ersten Auftritt mussten sie verschieben, weil er Fieber bekam. Danach begannen sie mit ihrer Band. Bandzeit&Geschichte Gegründet wurde die Band im Dezember 1998 von Sakito, dem Sänger, und Ken, dem Gitarristen, woraufhin Kikasa und Kazuki als Bassist bzw. Schlagzeuger von der Band Je*Reviens hinzukamen. Sie begannen ihre Karriere im Februar 1999 in der Region um Tokio, Nagoya und Ōsaka mit kleinen Auftritten, ihr erster Live-Auftritt war am 14. Februar 1999 im Takadanobaba AREA. Danach spielten sie im Ikebukuro Cyber und anderen berühmten Live Houses in der Kanto Region. Im April selben Jahres nahm Due'le quartz an einem großen Visual Kei-Fernsehauftritt bei TV Asahi teil. Nach einem Auftritt im Shibuya Deseo verließ Ken im Mai die Band. Als Begründung gab er musikalische Differenzen an. Da aber weitere Auftrittstermine schon geplant waren, wurde schnell ein neuer Gitarrist gesucht und in Miyabi gefunden. Dieser Besetzung war auch die Stammbesetzung bis zur Auflösung der Band. Das erste Live mit Miyabi fand wie bereits zuvor erwähnt in der Meguro live Station statt. Am 21. November 1999 wurde das erste Mini-Album Mikansei no JEKYLL to HYDE ~Wakage no Hitari~ herausgebracht. Die 3000 CDs waren in kürzester Zeit verkauft, sodass eine Neuauflage erschien, die ebenfalls vergriffen ist. Aufgrund ihres stetig ansteigenden Bekanntheitsgrades erschien im Mai 2000 das zweite Mini-Album „Jisatsu Ganbou“. Wiederum war die Nachfrage enorm, es mussten eine Second und eine Third Press nachgeliefert werden. Am 1. August 2000 wurde der offizielle Fanclub „Baby Mary“ eröffnet. Due'le quartz' erstes One-man Live fand im Shibuya On Air West am 21. August statt und war ausverkauft. 2001 war ein aufregendes Jahr für die Band. Sie veröffentlichten mehrere Singles, ein Demotape, mehrere VHS und sie wurden für verschiedene Magazine abgelichtet, wie z.B. SHOXX und EXPECT RUSH, dies alles allein in der ersten Hälfte des Jahres. Ihre erste One-Man Tour trug den Titel “259046930439141,” und fand ab 16. Mai statt. Dann wurden sie zur Unterstützung von Kagrra, und Ash für deren Tour “TRIBAL ARIVALL WARNING!!” im August. Ihre 2. One-Man Tour “Ame to Muchi wo…" fand im Dezember statt, welche im Jahr 2002 beendet wurde. Danach waren sie in einigen weiteren Ausgaben des SHOXX Magazines zu sehen und veröffentlichten noch eine Single, ein Album und vier VHS (meist mit Aufnahmen ihrer Touren). Miyavi war damals mit 17 Jahren das jüngste Mitglied der Band. Aufgrund seiner Forderung schrieb er die meisten der Lieder und Lyrics, aber auch Sakito steuerte einige bei. Miyavi coverte später in seiner Solozeit sogar einige der ehemals für die Band entstandenen Lieder, wie z.B. “Dear… from xxx” und “Requiem.” Auflösung Miyavi kümmerte sich von den Lyrics über die Musik bis hin zu den Aufnahmen um fast alles. Er schlief nach eigener Aussage im Tonstudio vor dem Computer, aß, arbeitete weiter, während er bemerkte, dass die anderen Mitglieder es nicht so ernst nahmen wie er selbst. Miyavi bekam starke Komplexe und Depressionen, weshalb er eine Auszeit nahm. Als er wiederkehrte, sprach er mit seiner Band. Miyavi: "...ich entschuldigte mich bei ihnen, aber ich sagte ihnen wir hatten zu reden, weil ich nicht denselben Weg weitergehen konnte. Wenn wir weiter machen würden, müssten wir ernst sein, unsere Leben in eine Bahn bekommen. Ich war zu der Zeit in Suginami-ku. Ich sagte, wir müssten hier raus kommen. Ich würde nichts für irgendwen bedeuten, selbst wenn wir Nummer 1 in Suginami-ku werden würden. Es machte mich gewiss nicht glücklich. Wir würden Japan verlassen, in die Welt hinaus gehen müssen. Und wir sprachen über Zeug wie dieses, die ganze Zeit.. aber dann gingen wir zurück zum Aufnehmen und Leute ändern sich nicht so leicht, also fielen wir zurück in dieselbe, alte Routine. Einer der Jungs sagte letztendlich, so könnte es nicht weitergehen. Für mich schien es, wir könnten es zusammen schaffen. Wir redeten bis zum Morgen, und die Band löste sich auf. Und selbst als die Band sich auflöste, ich war dennoch ein Gitarrist, hatte Leute die mich unterstützten, also konnte ich nicht still sitzen und Zeit verschwenden. Ich dachte darüber nach eine andere Band zu starten und wie ich weiter machen sollte, aber ich hatte keine Zeit eine Band zu formen, also entschied ich, Solos zu spielen. Der Tag, nachdem die Band sich auflöste, an dem machte ich mein Debüt als Sologitarrist. Seitdem spiele ich Solo." Trotz allem wurde später häufig Kikasas Ausstieg als Grund für die Auflösung der Band angeführt. Er hätte angeblich familiäre Probleme gehabt. Am 22.09.2002 fand das Abschlusskonzert “6419461049162791″-69 LAST LIVE @ Shibuya AX statt. Miyavi ließ sich, kurz nach Auflösung der Band, zu seinem 20. Geburtstag ein Tattoo mit dem Namen der Band stechen. Die Mitglieder heute Miyavi ist der Einzige der Band, der im Musikbuisness blieb UND erfolgreich wurde. * '''Kikasa spielte von 2003 bis August 2004 bei Shelly Trip Realize, gründete aber mit Sakito im Dezember 2004 die Band Figure:, zu der sich zeitweise auch Kazuki als Support-Drummer gesellte, nachdem er von November 2003 bis März 2005 bei Babylon aktiv gewesen war. Er ging dann zur Band Unzu und wurde Support von rice. Er ist heute Repräsentant des Labels "TUXEDO PRODUCTION". Im Internet ist er ebenfalls noch präsent mit seinem Blog http://blog.livedoor.jp/kikasa_blog/ . * Sakito soll sich nach Figure: mittlerweile vollständig aus dem Musikbuisness zurückgezogen haben und als Lehrer arbeiten. * Kazuki 's weiterer Werdegang ist ebenfalls unbekannt. Nach Dué le quartz ist von ihm nur folgender Bandverlauf bekannt: RusH support, うんず support → バビロン, 【FIGURE;】 support, うんず support * Vom ehemaligen Mitglied 'Ken '''ist nach Due'le quartz noch der Bandverlauf von CRADLE → Gill'e cadith bekannt, danach wird es aber ebenfalls ruhig um ihn. Angeblich soll er sich aus der Musikindustrie zurückgezogen haben und Wettbewerbsesser geworden sein. =Discographie= ; Demotapes * "Ame to Muchi wo..." (アメと鞭を..., Juli 19, 2000）) * "Rob Song" (Mai 18, 2001) ; Alben * ''Mikansei no Jekyll to Hyde (未完成のジキルとハイド?, , November 21, 1999) * Jisatsu Ganbou (自殺願望, Mai 28, 2000) * Rodeo (ロデオ, Mai 12, 2002) * Best Album (August 14, 2002, Re-released am November 23, 2005 von King Records) ; Singles * "Dear...from XXX (disc 1)" (Januar 24, 2001) * "Dear...from XXX (disc 2)" (Januar 24, 2001) * "Bitter" (Februar 14, 2001) * "Re:plica" (August 1, 2001) * "Tribal Arivall Warning!!" (August 16, 2001) * "Last Title" (September 4, 2002) ; Kompilationen * Matina Prelude (April 26, 2000, Free-Will) ** (mit dem Lied "Kikai Shikake no Butoukai" (機械仕掛けの舞踏会)) ; Videos * Jisatsu Ganbou (自殺願望, Juli 10, 2000) * Milk (white) (Februar 14, 2001, VHS) * Milk (black) (Februar 14, 2001, VHS) * History 1999-2001 (Januar 7, 2002, VHS) * Braintine (Januar 09, 2002, VHS) * 「6419461049162791」-69 (Januar 09, 2002, VHS) * Tour「アメと鞭を...」Final2002.01.07 (Juli 3, 2002, VHS) * Video Clips (Juli 3, 2002, VHS) * 1st Oneman Live 2000.8.21 at Shibuya on Air West (TOUR 「合法ドラッグ」 at 渋谷ON AIR WEST, 2003, VHS) Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Personen